Le choix
by PinguinMyope
Summary: Lorsqu'Aro rend visite aux Cullen, il est temps pour Carlisle de choisir.. SLASH LEMON!
1. Forks

**Titre:**_«Aro, vieil "ami", voilà des siècles que nous nous sommes croisés..!»_

**Auteur :** _Romane (PinguinMyope)._

**FanDom:**_ Twilight (Plusieurs années après les événement de Révelation)._

**Pairing:**_ Aro x Carlisle._

**Rating:** _NC-17._

**Relation:**_ Yaoï/Slash._

**Disclaimer:** _Les personnages sont ceux de Stephenie Meyer l'histoire tordue est de moi. ^^_

**Résumé:** _Plusieurs siècles après avoir quitté les Volturi et créé son propre clan, Carlisle apprend qu'Aro va venir lui rendre une petite visite non-imprévue et qu'il devra lui transmettre sa réponse. Réponse par rapport à quoi..? Mystère.._

Note : _C'ma première fiction en ligne, soyez indulgents.. ! é.è_

**2****nde**** Note :**_ Les chapitres sont assez courts, je m'en excuse mais je suis plutôt habituée à écrire des OneShots donc voilà._

**Forks, Etat de Washington, USA.**

La villa des Cullen était calme, comme à son habitude: Jasper & Emmett étaient partis chasser un peu plus tôt dans la soirée, Rosalie était à l'étage, accomplissant les Nocturnes de Chopin au piano, Edward enseignait le Russe à Renesmée, tandis que Bella, Esmée, Alice & Carlisle étaient tranquillement assis dans le canapé, suivant un film en sourdine sur le plasma familial. Alice, installée près de son père adoptif, se raidit imperceptiblement, ce qui n'échappa à personne dans la pièce. Une fois sortie de sa transe, elle se tourna vers Carlisle et ne prononça qu'un mot. « Aro ». Bella, pensait qu'il venait à nouveau tourmenter sa fille, émit un grondement d'inquiétude. Esmée posa sa main sur le bras de la jeune mère Carlisle lui adressa un sourire rassurant et déclara:

**«_Ne t'en fais pas, Bella. Il ne viendrait pas seul s'il s'agissait de Nessie.»**

Il reporta son regard sur la médium et pris tendrement sa main entre les siennes.

**«_Qu'as-tu vu exactement ?**

**_Aro, debout sur le seuil. Il souriait et quelques flocons tombaient du ciel.**

**_… Les premières chutes de neiges sont prévues d'ici la fin de la semaine.»**

Esmée avait parlé d'une voix calme et posée qui trahissait malgré tout une légère inquiétude. Ils restèrent tous les quatre silencieux quelques instants, puis Carlisle se leva et se dirigea à l'étage sans un mot. Il alla rejoindre son fils & sa petite fille dans la bibliothèque.

**«_Edward, puis-je te demander un service?»**

Le vampire aux cheveux cuivrés déposa un baiser au sommet du crâne de sa fille.

**«_Je reviens, ma Renesmée.»**

L'irrésistible petite hybride hacha la tête en signe d'approbation et suivit son père des yeux lorsqu'il quitta la bibliothèque, accompagné du médecin. Une fois dans le couloir, un semi échange mental se fit entre les deux hommes.

_**«_Aro va venir ici.**_ (Edward lui fait signe qu'il sait déjà.) _**Je connais la raison de sa venue à Forks. Alors je t'en prie, ne dévoile à personne ce que tu pourras capter dans nos esprits.»**_

Edward sonda les pensées de Carlisle à la recherche de plus d'informations, mais en vain.

**«_Explique-moi.»**

Carlisle hésita un moment, puis baissa la tête.  
**«_Il vient me voir rien que moi. Il n'a que faire de vous. Je ne peux pas t'en dévoiler plus, tu comprendras bien vite.»**

Pourtant contrarié par le manque d'explication de son 'père', Edward acquiesça.

**«_D'accord.» **

Carlisle le remercia avant de le laisser rejoindre sa fille. Pensif, il resta dans le couloir un long moment, immobile. Aro allait venir, comme il lui avait promis quelques siècles auparavant. _**«5 siècles..» **_pensa t-il. Le vampire blond serra les poings en se remémorant les paroles exactes du dirigeant Volturi. _**«Carlisle Cullen, laisse toi 500 ans. Je viendrais te trouver aux premières chutes de neige.» **_Il ferma soudainement les yeux, se refusant de repenser au passé.

**«_Carlisleee! Alice m'a expliqué pour la venue d'Aro. Si y a besoin, hein..!»**

Emmett avait fini sa phrase en levant ses poings à la hauteur de son visage tel un boxeur. Carlisle rit doucement, non-mécontent d'avoir été tiré de ses pensées. Le grand brun mima une révérence, et partit rejoindre Rosalie dans la salle de piano. Le blond prit quant à lui l'initiative de descendre au salon afin de retrouver sa femme il se glissa lentement derrière elle, passant ses bras autour de sa taille. Esmée sourit.  
**«_Je ne t'ai presque pas entendu arriver, cette fois si..!»**

Le médecin asséna une petite tape sur le flanc de sa femme, ce qui la fit rire.

**« _Je ne vais pas tarder à devoir prendre ma garde à l'hôpital, ma Douce..»**

Elle se tourna face à lui, faisant la moue. Carlisle ne pût s'empêcher de sourire tendrement.

**«_On se revoit dans.. (Il consulta l'horloge murale) Neuf heures. Qu'est-ce que neuf heures dans nos existences?**

**_Qu'est-ce que neuf heures? Eh bien c'est neuf heures sans l'Homme que j'aime, et c'est beaucoup trop.»**

Elle colla son nez à celui de son amant, ils fermèrent les yeux et restèrent ainsi un instant, puis le blond déposa un baiser chaste mais passionné sur les lèvres de sa femme, et un autre sur son front.

**«_À dans très peu de temps mon Amour.»**

C'est sur ces mots d'une extrême tendresse que le médecin se dirigea vers le garage en attrapant ses clefs et son sac au passage. Il grimpa au volant de sa Mercedes, mit le moteur en route et traversa la clairière, puis s'engagea sur la route sinueuse qui le mènerait à l'hôpital. Une fois assez loin du domicile familial, et donc de son fils télépathe, les souvenirs de sa vie auprès des Volturi déferla en lui avec une telle violence qu'il dû se garer en bord de route afin de se calmer. Aro allait venir, et il n'était pas près à décider.

_Voilà, tout premier chapitre de la fanfiction. J'attends vos avis avec impatience, et je poste le second dans l'après midi. (:_


	2. Volterra

**Volterra, Toscane, Italie.**

La grande porte en bois massif s'ouvrit soudainement, dévoilant Heidi & sa flamboyante chevelure. Comme chaque semaine, elle était précédée d'un troupeau de touristes ignorant, persuadés que les vampires avaient bel et bien étaient chassés de Volterra 1500 ans auparavant. La pseudo guide touristique adressa un sourire pervers & complice à Demetri, qui ne tarda pas de lui rendre le même. Elle pénétra dans la salle aux murs circulaires qui abritaient Marcus, Aro, & Caïus, les 3 membres fondateurs de la cité ainsi que leurs Gardes. À la vue de cette foule on ne peu plus humaine, Aro esquissa un imperceptible sourire tandis que son acolyte blond platine se redressa dans son fauteuil, arborant un rictus sadique. Marcus, lui, affichait son habituel air ennuyé & détaché. La rumeur qui parcourait jusque là la foule se tût lorsque les portes se refermèrent. En effet, ils prirent conscience de la rouge sombre qu'avaient les yeux de leurs hôtes. La garde des Volturi s'était tendue à la fermeture des portes, car l'odeur du sang humain & le bruit des battements cardiaques s'accélérant avaient soudainement emplit la pièce. Tous attendaient le signe de départ qu'Aro ne tarderait pas à prononcer.

**«_Benvenuti i miei amici*!»**

À peine avait-il prononcé ces mots que l'ensemble des vampires se trouvait déjà derrière leurs victimes. S'en suivit une série de grondements rauques & d'hurlements terrifiés, vite interrompus par des bruits de craquements ceux des cervicales humaines. Les trois anciens se levèrent doucement, observant le morbide spectacle qui avait lieu devant leurs yeux. Les gardes, habituellement calmes & disciplinés même lors des punitions rendues à leurs semblables, s'acharnaient à boire goulûment le sang des humains à l'aide de leurs dents aiguisées, fouillant la chair à le recherche de la moindre goutte de ce liquide leur étant si précieux. Les trois aînés avancèrent lentement vers les quelques humains jusqu'ici épargnés, regroupés loin de l'émeute, tétanisés. Chacun des trois vampires avait repéré une proie potentielle dont il s'approchait.

**«_Tu ne souffriras pas.»**

Aro avait susurré cela d'une voix douce & rassurante à l'oreille de sa future victime. Elle était jeune – pas plus de 18 ans -, des cheveux noirs & mi-longs lui arrivant aux épaules. Elle fixait le ténébreux vampire sans le voir réellement. L'adolescente ferma les yeux lorsque les mains de son bourreau se posèrent sur ses deux joues, et elle esquissa un léger sourire lorsqu'il lui asséna le 'coup de lapin'. Appréhendant de se poser à même le sol, le vampire souleva la jeune et la tint dans ses bras alors qu'il enfonçait ses crocs dans la jugulaire de sa victime. Fermant les yeux, il aspirait subtilement le sang de sa victime. Ses mains étant en contact direct avec la peau de la défunte lui permis de s'immiscer dans ses souvenirs, tel un intrus. Il les laissait défiler, passif, mais une image attira son intention. Une jeune fille du même âge que celle qu'il tient est debout devant lui, le regardant intensément. Il voit ses lèvres remuer tandis qu'une voix lointaine lui parvient. _**«Fais le bon choix, Lisa. Parce que moi, je t'aime..»** **_En entendant ces mots, Aro rouvrit brusquement les yeux et échappa un grondement sourd & menaçant. Tous tournèrent furtivement les yeux vers lui, avant de retourner à leur festin. Et quel festin! Il prenait un plaisir fou à ingurgiter ce sang humain qui réveillait en eux un sentiment d'excitation intense. Ils savaient qu'à la fin, du repas, comme à chaque fois, une orgie pure et simple aurait lieu. Certains des prédateurs échangeaient des coups d'œil lourds de sous-entendus. Alec & Chelsea, Heidi & Demetri, Jane & Renata.. Aro laissa tomber le corps inerte qu'il savourait il y a encore peu de temps, et le regarda avec dédain. Caïus, curieux & avide, détacha aussitôt ses lèvres du cou de sa victime.

**«_Tu ne t'abreuves pas plus ?»**

Sa question laissait sous entendre que, si son pair répondait par la négation, il se ferait un plaisir de lapider le sang restant. Le brun, répugné par l'attitude du blond platine, lui lança un coup d'œil amer.

**«_Non.»**

Bien que ses traits restèrent impassibles, Caïus rayonna. Aro releva la tête et balaya la pièce du regard: certains avaient déjà commencé leur fornication, assénant fellation alléchante par-ci & cunnilingus langoureux par-là. Pourtant d'un ordinaire passionné par cette vision, cela le répugnait à ce moment même. Il réfléchit un long moment, hésitant, puis enjamba les débuts de coïts sauvages jonchant le sol en direction de la lourde porte massive. Dans le hall, une blond décolorée l'accueillit d'un regard interrogatif, serrée dans son tailleur Chanel à 2000 balles & coincée dérrière son immense bureau. Comme précédement avec le corps de la jeune fille, Aro observa cette assistante éphémère avec un regard emplit de dédain.

**«_Je pars.** (Il marqua un silence, puis reprit) **Seul.»**

**_Que..** (Elle hésita) **Que dois-je répondre si on me demande où vous vous trouvez?**

**_Dites que.. **(Il ferma un instant les yeux, puis les rouvrit en soupirant) **Dites que je suis à Forks.»**

*Bienvenus mes amis. (Italien)

**Aro vit le souvenir comme s'il était à la place de la fille dont il est en train de boire le sang.

Voilà, Second chapitre.. On peut dire que ces deux premiers chapitre font office de scène d'exposition. Mh au fait, la jeune victime d'Aro est moi-même. Enfin, la description qui en est faite est la mienne, le souvenir aussi est mien.


	3. Une arrivée presque inattendue

Carlisle Cullen était en train de suturer la jambe d'un motard quand il sentit une odeur qu'il avait l'habitude de sentir à la maison, mais pas ici, aux urgences de l'hôpital. Il préféra d'abord finir les sutures avant d'y aller. Depuis ce matin, il s'était efforcé de faire plus ou moins le point sur sa vie actuelle: Sa famille était soudainement passée de sept à neuf, il y a de ça plus de trois ans, avec la venue au monde de la petite Nessie et la transformation de Bella. Il était heureux, marié, père, et grand père. Mais il y a deux jours, sa fille adoptive a prédit la venue inopinée d'Aro Volturi, un ancien.. 'ami' avec qui il a passé quelques décénies en Italie. (…) Il coupa le fil de sa dernière suture et demanda à l'homme en cuir d'attendre qu'une infirmière vienne lui donner un bulletin de sortie. Il quitta la pièce et flaira l'odeur jusqu'à sa source: la cage d'escalier. Il resta au pied des marches un instant, tentant de déchiffrer les traits de la personne qui se tenait à quelques mètres de lui.

**«_ Alice..?**

**_ Carlisle. Aro a modifié ses plans à la dernière minute.»**

Le médecin fronça les sourcils et gravit les quelques marches le séparant de la petite brune. C'est à ce moment qu'il sentit l'odeur. SON odeur un mélange de bois, de calcaire, et de sang.

**«Il est déjà ici!»**

Alice resta silencieuse un instant.

**«_ Nous avons échangé quelques mots, tout à l'heure.»**

Elle s'étrangla à la fin de sa phrase. La médium n'avait jamais porté la famille royale dans son cœur, et en particulier leur calme et hypocrite chef, qui n'aspire qu'à la compter, ainsi qu'Edward, parmi ses rangs. Devant l'air abasourdi de Carlisle, elle s'expliqua.  
**«_ Je chassais quand soudain j'ai sentit une piste fraîche, ayant été tracée par un de nos semblables. Cette odeur me disait vaguement quelque chose, donc je l'ai suivie jusqu'à sa source.. Et c'est là que je l'ai aperçu, avachit sur un rocher, en pleine lecture d'une œuvre, tranquillement avachi sur un rocher. Il m'a demandé à quelle heure ta garde se finissais.. **(Carlisle l'encouragea du regard.) **Il passera cette nuit.»**

La nuit prit le blond de court, qui vacilla un instant avant de reprendre pleinement ses esprits. Alice dû le remarquer car elle vint se poster près de lui. Il ne s'était pas préparé à Son arrivée – pas encore. Il pensait donc l'échéance un peu plus éloignée.

**«_ Carlisle, ça va..?**

**_ Je.. Oui. Merci d'être venue me prévenir, Alice. Je rentre d'ici une ou deux heure. Quand passera t-il a la villa?**

**_ Il ne le sait pas encore lui même. Pour l'instant il ère dans les bois alentour, contournant le centre de Forks et La Push.»**

Songeur, Carlisle remercia une nouvelle fois sa fille avant de la congédier, et de repartir lui-même au travail. Les deux heures restantes passèrent bien trop rapidement du point de vue du médecin. Il alla retirer sa blouse, puis quitta l'établissement. À l'extérieur, il frissonna lorsqu'une légère bourrasque vint lui caresser le visage. Ce n'était pas la basse température du vent qui lui arracha quelques frissons, mais l'odeur qu'elle transportait. Cette même odeur qu'il avait perçu sur Alice un peu plus tôt. Chassant de son esprit l'idée qu'Aro ai été si près de lui il y a peu de temps, il grimpa dans sa Mercedes chromée. Sur le chemin du retour, il conduisit plus lentement qu'à son habitude. Un combat sans pitié faisait rage en lui, combat opposant la hâte à l'appréhension. Hâte de voir cet être malheureusement si cher à son cœur, et appréhension de devoir arrêter son choix en ce qui concerne l'ultimatum qu'il lui avait été posé 5 siècles auparavant. Il sortit de sa rêverie en s'engageant sur le chemin menant jusqu'à la villa. «La dernière ligne droite» ironisa t-il mentalement. Il se gara à sa place et sortit lentement de l'habitacle, puis claqua la portière après avoir attrapé son sac. Il s'arrêta un instant sur le seuil de la porte séparant le garage du reste de la maison et remarqua deux différences comparé à d'habitude. La première était l'absence de ce rythme régulier habitant la villa depuis trois ans, celui du cœur de Renesmée. La seconde différence lui brûla presque les narines. L'odeur était bien plus forte que sur Alice, ou sur le parking de l'hôpital. «Bien trop forte» remarqua t-il. Il posa la main sur la poignée et les voix qu'il avait ignoré jusqu'ici se turent. Il ouvrit le battant, les paupières closes, entra dans la pièce où désormais seul le bourdonnement d'un match de football américain était audible, puis tourna le dos au reste de la pièce, tête baissée, afin de fermer la porte. Durant un instant qui lui parut durer une éternité, il resta ainsi. Puis il se tourna lentement vers les personnes présentent dans la pièce. Si son cœur avait encore la faculté de battre, il aurait eu un raté, et s'il eu besoin de respirer, son souffle se serait coupé. _Il _était installé dans le canapé, souriant, près d'Emmett. Ses pupilles d'un rouge chatoyant brillaient étrangement, et ses longs cheveux bruns étaient détachés et repoussés en arrière. Le silence ambiant fût rompu par le soprano sombre et hypnotique du Volturi.

**«_ Carlisle. Je t'attendais impatiemment!»**


	4. Le doux ballet des souvenirs

Aro souriait d'un sourire pouvant passer pour respectueux aux yeux des autres, mais qui était bien plus que cela. Edward, assis un peu à part, dans la pénombre d'un coin, se mit à capter les pensées identiques et simultanées des deux vampires aînés. Cela ressemblait à des souvenirs datant de l 'époque où Carlisle avait vécu auprès des Voturi. Les étaient d'abord confuses, lui même n'en captait que des flashs sans queue ni tête. Puis soudain..

_**~ Flashback**_

Aro est debout, face à Carlisle, dans le hall vide de son palais à Volterra.

**«_ Reste. S'il te plaît.»**

**«_ Aro.. Je ne peux pas me résoudre à me nourrir de sang humain.»**

Le vampire aux yeux flamboyants se mord la lèvre, les yeux brillants.

**«_ Carlisle..»**

Ce dernier ferme les yeux et se crispe.

**«_ S'il te plaît.. Passe le reste de ton existence avec moi. Juste moi..»**

**«_ Ne rends pas les choses plus difficiles qu'elles ne le sont, Aro..»**

Lorsqu'il rouvre les yeux, ceux du brun sont clos. Le blond en profite pour déposer un baiser chaste, furtif, mais lourd de sens sur les lèvres du Volturi. Puis il se retourne et sort de la pièce. Il commence à s'aventurer dans le couloir menant à l'extérieur quand les paroles presque chuchotées d'Aro lui parviennent aux oreilles.

**«_ _Carlisle Cullen, laisse-toi cinq-cents ans. Je viendrai moi même te trouver aux premières chutes de neige_.»**

_**Flashback ~**_

Le télépathe se raidit d'un coup, provoquant un sursaut chez sa compagne. Ignorant la réaction de son fils, Carlisle continuait de fixer le Volturi, puis son regard glissa jusqu'à Esmée, comme pour l'interroger.

**«_ Aro est arrivé dix minutes avant toi.»**

Son visage ne laissait paraître aucune émotion. Emmett s'exprima à son tour, avec un ton enjoué.  
**«_ Il veut s'essayer à notre régime alimentaire!»**

Étonné, Carlisle ramena son regard sur le Volturi.

**«_ Vraiment..?**

**_ Oui. Certains aspects du sang humain commencent à.. Me déplaire.»**

Carlisle posa son sac sur la table, puis demanda à l'assemblée si une chambre était libre. Ce fût Alice qui répondit.

**«_ La pièce adjacente à la bibliothèque peut être aménagée en chambre.»**

Aro esquissa un sourire, sans quitter le blond des yeux.

**«_ J'admire vos efforts, mais je ne vois pas trop l'utilité d'une chambre..!**

**_ Avoir un peu d'intimité.»**

Carlisle esquissa un très léger sourire en coin, et Aro se remémora les tête à tête qu'ils avaient eu dans la chambre de Carlisle, à l'époque où il partageait son quotidien. Emmett, fidèle à lui-même, se leva d'une traite et se dirigea à l'étage.

**«_ Je bouge les meubles!»**

Esmée fit signe à son mari de s'asseoir près d'elle, soit dans le fauteuil faisant face à 'l'invité'. Hésitant, le blond s'exécuta. Durant les quelques minutes qui suivirent, seul le bruit des meubles que le brun costaud déplaçait résonnait dans la grande bâtisse blanche. Aro fixait Carlisle, un vague sourire sur les lèvres, tandis que ce dernier fixait passionnément le tissu du canapé. Le vacarme cessa, et deux secondes plus tard Emmett dévalait les marches, arborant un immense sourire. Il vint se poster derrière sa dulcinée et pose ses mains sur ses épaules.  
**«_ Mission accomplie!**

**_ Merci Emmett.»**

Carlisle lui sourit, l'esprit ailleurs.

**«_ Où est Nessie?»**

Bella fusilla son beau-père du regard et lui répondit séchement.  
**«_ Chez Charlie.»**

Le médecin mit quelques secondes à comprendre que Bella avait décidé de mettre sa fille en garde là-bas par manque de confiance en le vampire italien. Se sentant idiot, Carlisle ne put qu'émettre un ridicule «Oh..!»

Bella sembla se détendre, certainement une supercherie de Jasper. Aro détourna lentement son regard de Carlisle pour le glisser jusqu'à Bella.

**«_ Isabella.. Bella. L'opinion que tu as de notre clan est plus ou moins erronée. Les circonstances dans lesquelles nous avons fais connaissance n'étaient pas.. Idéales! Comme toute les communautés, celle des Immortels à besoin de règles et de lois. Si la nouvelle comme quoi les vampires peuplerait cette terre se répandait, tout ne serait plus que chaos. Edward a faillit nous mettre en danger **(Ce dernier contracta sa mâchoire)**. C'est pareille pour ton adorable fille. Elle était nouvelle pour nous, nous ne savions pas comment l'appréhender. Irina **(Il contracta lui-même la mâchoire à l'évocation de ce prénom)** a crû qu'elle représentait un danger non-négligeable. Mais ses motivations étaient dirigées par sa soif de vengeance envers les loups, qu'elle jugeaient, non-à tort coupable de la mort de son compagnon. Ta petite Renesmée est sublime**(Le Volturi s'adoucit doucement)**. Un vrai petit joyau. & même si Caïus avait dans l'idée de l'exterminer, ce n'était pas le moins du monde mon cas. Je suis doté d'un cœur, métaphoriquement.** (Il se tourna alors vers Carlisle) **Je suis doté d'un cœur des plus sensible.**


	5. Chasse

Carlisle leva soudainement les yeux vers Aro, et le regretta aussitôt: les yeux du Volturi étaient ancrés à ceux du blond, son visage était calme et détaché, ses lèvres légèrement pincées, Ce dernier détail paralysa littéralement le médecin. Edward, comprenant le malaise, adressa un sourire complice à son père.

«_ Sachant qu'Aro se nourrit de sang humain depuis plus de trois mille ans, il serait préférable que tu l'accompagnes à sa première partie de chasse... (Il hésita, souriant) Et que vous soyez seuls.»  
Tandis qu'Aro réalisait le fait qu'Edward était désormais au courant de leur histoire commune, Carlisle interrogea son fils en silence.

«_ Tu dis ça pour... (Edward hoche à peine la tête.) Merci. (Edward ferme furtivement les yeux, comme pour lui dire que ce n'est rien.

Esmée, ne soupçonnant en rien l'échange qui venait d'avoir lieu, sourit à son mari.

«_ Vous devriez y aller dès maintenant.»

Aro & Carlisle se levèrent simultanément, et au moment de saluer son épouse, ce dernier esquiva ses lèvres afin de simplement déposer un tendre baiser sur sa joue, ce qui fit sourire le Volturi. Carlisle se dirigea vers l'entrée, & Aro le suivit après avoir adressé un signe de tête reconnaissant à Edward. Ils sortirent, et se mirent à courir silencieusement.

_**POV Carlisle.**_

Je tentais de me concentrer sur la route, ignorant du mieux que je pouvais Aro... Mais c'était sans compter les effluves de son parfum. Je lançais un coup d'œil hésitant dans sa direction: il était tout simplement magnifique. Ses longs cheveux ébènes flottant à sa suite, ses traits fins figés dans une expression de concentration intense. Une odeur me vrilla les narines; une biche à n'en pas douter, Je virais brutalement à droite et ne fus pas surpris de constater que mon camarade se suivit immédiatement. Notre course éfreinée nous mena bien vite à la bordure d'une clairière où trois biches se repaissaient tranquillement de la pâture fraîche. Je me mis en position d'attaque mais vis du coin de l'œil qu'Aro ne bougea pas d'un pouce. Je me redressais et l'observa: sa tête était basculée en en arrière, ses narines frémissantes. Ce n'est que lorsque ses pupilles noires de faim se posèrent sur moi et que ses lèvres se figèrent en un rictus de malice que je sentis l'odeur. Des randonneurs, probablement en campement. Aro fit subitement demi-tour et, avant que j'eus le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, il courrait à nouveau, cette fois dans la direction de cette nouvelle piste. Je commençais à le suivre, tentant d'élaborer un plan afin de l'empêcher de commettre un atroce crime. Mais très vite, il bifurqua vers le Nord, à l'opposé de cette nouvelle fragrance. Ma crainte se transforma en incrédulité, et je me mis à discerner peu à peu une toute nouvelle odeur. Cette odeur qu'Edward et Emmette chérissent tant, celle de pumas. Il dût deviner mon soulagement car un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. Nous arrivâmes quelques minutes plus tard à l'extrémité d'un pic rocheux; en contrebas se dessinaient les silhouettes imposantes des deux fauves. Aro effleura ma main et se mit à rire doucement en comprenant la raison de mon angoisse.

«_ Il est hors de question que je te déçoive à ce point.»

Son ton état tendre & rassurant. Je sentis ses doigts glisser de mon poignet à ma joue, puis de ma joue à mes lèvres. Je fermais les yeux, tentant de contrôler ses pulsions naissantes en moi. Cependant, le contact fût rompu, autant par lui que par moi.

«_ Prêt?»

Aro inclina la tête, souriant, puis reporta son attention sur les deux animaux.

_**POV Général.**_

Le corps des deux prédateurs se tendit, ils s'accroupirent et en moins de temps qu'il en fallut pour le dire, ils se retrouvèrent sur le dos des bêtes, cherchant de leurs lèvres l'endroit où le flux sanguin se concentrait. Une fois ce flux trouvé, il plantèrent leurs crocs et commencèrent à aspirer leur sang. Aro se raidit en sentant ce goût si différent descendre le long de son œsophage. La substance le brûla légèrement, mais un coup d'œil vers son acolyte le dissuada d'arrêter de boire. Le blond, habitué à ce régime alimentaire, ne fût en aucun cas surpris. Il ouvrit les paupières et son regard se posa sur Aro... Il déclenchait en lui des passions disproportionnées, des passions que même Esmée n'avait jamais causé et qu'elle ne causerait jamais. Carlisle se souvenu soudainement de la scène qui eu lieu après leur premier repas ensemble. Il se souvint des mains d'Aro explorant son corps, de ses lèvres incendiant sa peau. Un gémissement rauque s'échappa de sa gorge tandis qu'une vague de désir le submergea. Son semblable, intrigué, leva les yeux et plongea son regard dans celui de Carlisle. Ce dernier soutint son regard quelques instants, puis referma les yeux. (…) Tout deux finirent leur 'festin' quasi simultanément et fixèrent les cadavres gisants à leurs pieds. Aro souriait, tandis que Carlisle passait sa langue au coin de ses lèvres.

«_ Pas très nourrissant tout ça..! (Ces mots sortirent le blond de sa contemplation. Il leva les yeux vers Aro, qui faxait toujours le cadavre.) Ça fait office d'entrée, disons!»

Le Volturi leva a son tour le regard et l'ancra à celui du Cullen. Doucement, il s'avança vers lui, alors qu'un sourire provocateur et malicieux se dessinait sur ses lèvres. Il chuchota.

«_ Te seras le plat de résistance.»


End file.
